


Zero Regrets

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-27
Updated: 2002-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Zero Consequences; Lex and Clark deal with the fallout of the re-emergence of the Club Zero fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Regrets

## Zero Regrets

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Zero Regrets  
By Kel 

Even with the successful opening of the Talon, Lex couldn't shake his unease. Clark was acting strangely, almost as though he was pulling away. The thought of Clark putting space between them troubled Lex more than he wanted to admit, especially since he'd finally admitted that he loved Clark. 

So he had retreated to Metropolis. 

He had tried to bury himself in LuthorCorp, but he'd been distracted by many things. Phone calls about the Talon, phone calls about Plant #3, the last few niggling questions about the Jude/Ramon fiasco. All things led to thoughts of Clark. 

And then the nightmares. Nightmares of Jude/Ramon, of the things he'd done to Lex, which led to more nightmares about the actual events of three years ago. So horrible were the nightmares that Lex woke in sweat-drenched sheets, and their cold, clammy feel only made him yearn for Clark's comforting strength. Lost in thoughts of Clark, he was shocked by his buzzer. "Yes?" 

"Mr. Luthor, there's a Mr. Kent here to see you," came the high-pitched voice that Lex had come to associate with nails on a chalkboard. 

_Kent?_ Lex leaned forward to press the speaker. "Jonathan or Clark?" he asked. He was fairly sure of the answer. 

There was a brief scuffle at the other end of the speaker, and then a masculine voice answered. "Lex, it's me. Can I come up?" 

Lex sat back in his chair, definitely surprised, though not. It was as though his thoughts had summoned the boy like a beautiful genie from the depths of Lex's torment. "Come on up, Clark, you know the way." 

"I'll be there in a few minutes." 

Lex heard the speaker shut off, and he leaned back in his chair. After several moments, Lex heard a quiet knock. "Come in, Clark." 

Clark opened the door to Lex's office just enough to squeeze through, and then pushed it shut so he could lean against it. Lex was sitting with his back to the door, staring out the window. "Hi, Lex." 

Lex didn't turn around. "Hello, Clark." 

Several moments of long, uneasy silence passed between them. Clark scuffed the thick carpeting as he looked around the large office while Lex continued to stare out the window. Finally, Clark broke the oppressive silence. "How are you doing?" 

Briefly, Lex toyed with _I'm fine_ but discarded it almost instantly. Clark would know it for the lie it was, and he never lied to Clark. "I've been better," he finally admitted. "I--" 

"I missed you, Lex. You've been gone over a week," Clark interrupted in a rush, afraid of whatever Lex was going to say next. 

Lex shook his head. "Has it really been so long?" He truly hadn't realized. "I missed you, Clark." Finally, Lex turned around to find his young love still standing against the door. "C'mon, Clark, sit down." 

Clark moved to sit down in one of the large leather chairs across from Lex. "Thanks. Lex, what's wrong?" 

Lex rubbed his hand over his scalp. He wasn't sure what to confess, so he chose to answer with another question. "What are you doing here?" 

"I missed you, Lex. I... I know something's bothering you. I wanted for you to trust me and tell me, but you came to Metropolis instead. I kept waiting, and when you didn't come home, I decided to take matters into my own hands." Clark got up and walked around Lex's desk. Lex watched silently, and soon Clark crouched between Lex's legs, looking up at him. "Talk to me, Lex. Please. I hate seeing you like this. You can tell me anything. We're friends above everything else... aren't we?" Clark was suddenly apprehensive. He loved Lex more than anything, but... Lex was also his best friend. He couldn't lose his best friend. 

Lex studied Clark carefully, wondering what brought the distressed look to his friend's eyes. "Yes, we are still friends," he answered softly. "but do you really want to know my world, Clark? Know a world where drugs and money are a way of life and sex is nothing but a tool in those games? A world where the word _friendship_ has no meaning?" He crouched forward to meet Clark eye to eye. "Do you really want to know who I used to be?" 

"Yes, I do," Clark answered firmly, without hesitation. "I love who you are now, Lex. Who you were is a different person. I know that you're not the same Lex that went club-hopping back then. You get this haunted look when you even _think_ about remembering, and I know that's not who you are anymore. You've learned how to be a friend, Lex. You're my best friend, and I know that you love me, too." Clark put his hand in Lex's. "You don't scare me, Lex." 

Lex gripped his young friend's hands tightly. "You should be afraid, Clark," he hissed. "Of what I used to be, of what I am, of what I will become. Amanda saw what I used to be, and it killed her. Cassandra saw what I will become, and it killed her. Kasitch saw, and his hand got delivered to me in a box." He shoved Clark back, and Clark caught himself on his hands before he fell backwards. "What if that had been your hand, Clark? Everyone who has gotten close to me is dead now. And you, you're willing to join their ranks. Get out, now, while you still can. Get out while you're still alive." 

Clark didn't move except to pick himself up from the sprawl Lex had thrown him into. "I'm not going anywhere. You can't throw those things at me and expect me to buckle in fear." He felt on the desk for the speakerphone, and he found the cord. Tugging it over, he pressed the call button. 

The secretary answered instantly. "Yes, Mr. Luthor?" 

"This is Mr. Kent, and Mr. Luthor is going to be busy with me. Could you clear the rest of his day?" Clark's eyes dared Lex to contradict him. 

The secretary's voice was surprisingly calm. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but Mr. Luthor himself will have to authorize that." 

"Do it," Lex said, not dropping his eyes from Clark's. "Mr. Kent and I will be unavailable." 

"Very well, Mr. Luthor. There is an appointment here with the senior Mr. Luthor, would you like to cancel it personally?" 

Lex rolled his eyes at the note of hope in the woman's voice. "No. Cancel it when you clear the others." 

"Yes, sir." 

Clark flicked the speaker off and then looked at Lex. "Do you want to stay here or do you have somewhere else private that we can talk?" 

"Clark--" 

"Lex, you cleared the rest of your day for me. Are you telling me now that you're going to sit here and stare out the window instead of coming with me and trying to work out whatever this is between us?" Clark leaned in until he was face to face with Lex, his hands almost mauling the metal arms of Lex's chair. "Because I've got to tell you something, you might be Lex Luthor, but I'm Clark fucking Kent and by God, you are going to talk to me if I have to pry it out of you word by word!" Clark looked shocked, as though he hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth. "Wow." 

Lex was stunned. "Wow is right." 

Clark decided to take advantage of it. He quickly scanned Lex's body and found where the cell phone was tucked away. Using his super-speed, Clark snatched it out of Lex's pocket, and then studied it for a second before crushing it to bits. "We. Need. To. Talk." 

Lex's face was stoic, but his eyes were clearly showing shock, surprise, anger, and curiosity. "Yeah. We do." 

Clark took Lex by the arm and propelled him towards the door. Lex didn't argue, knowing it would do no good. He merely stopped and locked his office, and then followed Clark as they left the building together. Once they were outside, Lex took over the lead and headed for the parking garage, where the silver Ferrari waited in the executive parking space. Clark waited for the beep of the car alarm, and folded himself into the passenger seat as Lex got behind the wheel. "Sorry about your phone, Lex. I'll replace it." 

"Forget it. I have others. Preprogrammed with all the information on the old one, and I can get it faster than you can." 

"Okay." Clark drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, as though his earlier show of dominance had taken everything out of him. 

Enduring the silence as long as he could, Lex sighed. "So where are we going, Clark? This is your party after all." 

"Oh yeah. Normally, I'd say the Fortress of Solitude, but that's back in Smallville. I don't know Metropolis, Lex, you know that. We just need somewhere... quiet, without lots of people or cameras." 

Lex looked at Clark out of the corner of his eye. "Give me a minute to arrange something." He reached in front of Clark, popped the glove compartment and withdrew another cellular phone almost identical to the one that Clark had crushed. Lex swiftly dialed a phone number from memory, and Clark stretched his hearing to listen to both parts of the conversation. 

_Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Wayne's office._

"Hi, Syl, it's Lex. Is Bruce in? It's important." 

_One moment, Lex. He's on another call, can you hold while he dumps it?_

"Sure, no problem." Lex waited patiently. 

_Lex._

"Bruce. I need a favor." 

_Are you in trouble, Lex?_

"No. I'm not in trouble. I'm in Metropolis, and I'd like to get away from my father's flunkies. I know Waynetech's electronics division has an office here. Any chance we could get into the... sub-basement." 

There was a considerable pause on the other end of the line. _Lex, do you know what you're asking me to let you do? And I'm not talking business either._

Lex flashed a look at Clark. "Yeah, Bruce, I know. And I wouldn't be asking you if it weren't important. My friend and I--" 

_Who?_

"Clark." 

_Your lover._

"Yes." 

_Is he the reason that you want away from Lionel?_

"Yes." Lex was guarded in his answer, but knew that Bruce Wayne--the High Priest of Secrets--would understand. 

_I can't let you into the sub-basement. You know what is down there, I can't risk anyone else knowing. But I have a solution. The Wayne Enterprises jet is at Metropolis airport through the end of the week, waiting on a WayneTech delivery. You're welcome to use it as long as you like._

"Bruce, you're a lifesaver. Thank you." 

_You will explain this to me later, won't you?_

"If I can." 

_I understand. Take care of yourself, Lex. Be careful._

"I will, Bruce. You too." Lex hung up and looked at Clark. "How do you feel about airplanes?" 

* * *

Forty-five minutes and two phone calls later, Lex and Clark were comfortably seated in the passenger compartment of the WayneTech jet. Luxurious as befit the Wayne millions, Lex felt at home. "All right, Clark. We're alone, away from prying eyes." He held up his cell phone and took the battery out, tossing it to Clark. "Tell me how you did it, crushing the cell phone." 

Clark shook his head. "You first, Lex. You tell me why you ran to Metropolis. You tell me what you've been keeping from me, and I'll know that I can trust you with mine in return." 

Lex leaned back into his chair. "You know most of it." 

"So tell me what I don't already know." 

"And you'll believe me. Not question me until I spill it all?" 

"Yes," Clark said, moving his chair closer to Lex's. "I swear to you, I will listen and not question." 

~ Club Zero, Three Years Ago~ 

Lex walked into the blacklit club, Amanda on his arm. She was a beautiful, fragile woman, and had she not reminded Lex of his mother, he knew that he would have loved her as he loved no other. He'd dressed conservatively but handsomely to please her, and smiled graciously at everyone who had looked enviously at him and Amanda. 

He answered as he was spoken to, and they moved effortlessly together through the crowd. He declined the offers of sex, drugs, and money, but all the while his mind was clicking. Max Kasitch had told him about Jude, and Lex knew that Amanda hadn't known of her fiance's unfaithfulness; she was in love with him. 

A hand to the small of Amanda's back guided her upstairs to the elite floor, where the drinks were pure, the Ecstasy potent, and bodies were available for a few hundred or few hits of X. 

Lex knew all about it. He lived it. 

Amanda was innocent. Had been innocent until the first sip of an apple martini and a familiar masculine laugh made her turn around. 

Lex had seen Jude--his lover, too--as he'd brought Amanda upstairs. Of course, he'd known of Jude's infidelities; Lex was one of the many Jude had been unfaithful with. It wasn't until the dawn of a night filled with unrestrained sex and Ecstasy that Jude had confessed offhandedly that he'd asked Amanda to marry him and she'd said yes. Lex had been furious with Jude's casual indifference towards Amanda, and he determined that if was the last thing that he did, she would be free of Jude. And then maybe... he'd be free to woo her himself. And if not... there was always Jude. 

Amanda saw Jude and the two women that were wrapped around him. Lex watched in silence as the quick drama played out in front of him, green laser-lights dancing and cutting into his skin. He watched as she wrenched the engagement ring off her finger and flung it back in Jude's face. He followed Amanda down the stairs, ignoring Jude's raving accusations. He called out to Amanda, and she'd turned to face him just as Jude's hand had fallen heavily on his shoulder and spun him around. The snickt of a switchblade deploying echoed in Lex's ears, and then he felt Amanda's hands shoving him towards Jude and the outstretched knife. He felt the knife tearing into his shoulder, and knew if Amanda hadn't pushed him the knife would have gone through his ribs and into his heart instead. Beautiful Amanda, saving his life. Then he'd stumbled back, and watched the rest happen in an eyeblink. 

Amanda lunging for Kasitch's gun. 

Jude lunging for her with the knife. 

Lex tried to pull the gun out of her hand. 

She jerked it away, pulling the trigger and shooting Jude. 

Screaming. Blood everywhere, splattered on her expensive new dress, on her flawless white skin. Pain shooting into his shoulder as he grabbed Amanda and shoved her at Max who took her to the back and cleaned her up. 

Lights and sirens and Phelan showing up. The gun, wiped clean of fingerprints, then deliberately handled by Lex and passed over to Phelan who would make him disappear from the scene. 

The next night, a few moments with the shattered Amanda, a furtive goodbye, and his private number slipped into her hand with a plea to call him later. 

A phone call which never materialized. 

* * *

"And that, Clark, is the true story of Club Zero." 

Clark had undone the bolts securing his chair to the floor and moved closer to Lex during the story and they were sitting side by side. "Why couldn't you tell me this before?" 

Lex looked at his friend. "Because I didn't think you'd believe me." 

"Why wouldn't I? Lex... I never stopped believing what you told me until you gave me a reason to," Clark said softly. "This sounds like something you would do to protect your friend." Lex sighed. "What else happened, Lex? How did Jude get shot?" 

Lex got up and went to the small liquor sideboard and opened it up. Not one for drinking, Bruce's cabinet was sparse but what he had was the best. He poured a straight shot of vodka and threw it back. This was why he'd left Smallville. He hadn't wanted to face Clark knowing this. "Just let it go, Clark." 

Clark was by his side instantly, his large hands blocking the liquor bottles. "I know he hurt you, Lex, I just don't know how." His hands cupped Lex's face gently, kissing him and tasting the vodka on his lips. "Don't hide from me, Lex, please. It hurts when you hide from me." 

"Clark... it's not pretty." 

"I don't care, Lex. Something about what happened took you away from me, and I'm not going to give up on having you back." 

I don't deserve you, Clark, Lex thought softly to himself. "This won't be easy." 

"Sharing secrets never is." He pulled Lex away from the chairs to the maroon divan and settled on the couch. He pulled until Lex sat down between his legs, and then folded them around Lex's waist. "Now you can't get away." 

~~ Smallville, Three Weeks Ago ~~ 

Jude ran his gloved finger over Lex's lips. "I remember those lips," he whispered into Lex's ear. "This guy... he thinks he just stumbled across me in some greasy spoon diner, but learned my lessons well, Lex... I learned how to manipulate people from the pro." His smile was not particularly pretty. "I've played this guy like a violin." 

"Just who are you, really?" Lex asked, the blood pounding in his ears. 

"Jude Royce," he answered, still running his finger over Lex's lower lip. 

"Jude Royce is dead." 

"No no no no no. Ramon Royce is dead." He shrugged. "My parents had a very... odd sense of humor. Jude and Ramon. Ramon was shot at Club Zero that night while Jude was out on business. Or was it the other way around?" Jude/Ramon giggled. "I don't suppose it really matters now who is who, does it, Lex? You see, nobody knew about poor Ramon's existence. Half brother, a light resemblance, but a bit of plastic surgery fixed that right up." 

"You're Ramon Royce," Lex said. _Dear God this man is delusional! He thinks he's Jude! He even talks like he has Jude's memories!_

"No, I'm Jude Royce! Ramon is dead! He was dead the night you shot him in Club Zero! Zero consequences, you always bragged! Guess what, Lex? The consequences are coming your way!" The madman punched Lex in the gut, which started him swaying on the chain, and Lex closed his eyes against the nausea. He expected to hear the click of a gun hammer, and yet was unsurprised to hear the scrape of a zipper. 

Lex swallowed hard, knowing what was coming. He kept swinging, his ears attuned to the rustle of leather and scrape of metal as pants were lowered and the chain he was dangling from lowered. Then Lex felt the fleshy head of Jude's cock being pressed against his mouth. "Open up, rich boy, suck my dick just like you used to." The gun tapped Lex's cheek, urging him to open up. When he refused, the gun barrel pressed against his teeth, working its way into his mouth. "If you don't suck me, Lex, I'm going to blow the back of your head all over the wall here," Jude whispered. Lex shook his head no, and then cried out as he was pistol-whipped. As he cried out, Jude took the opportunity to shove his cock into Lex's mouth, and started to fuck it cruelly. 

Lex fought not to retch as Jude raped his mouth. He kept his eyes shut, refusing to look, trying to envision Clark in his thoughts as Jude used him. He did gag every time that the back of his throat was pounded by Jude's cock, and then he did retch as his rapist's semen flooded his throat and ran down his face. Thankfully, finally, the cock was gone from his mouth and he was flat on the floor. The chain was gone, and Jude was undressing Lex from the waist down. Lex's relief was short-lived as he realized what was going to happen next. 

* * *

Lex's story was cut off in midstream by Clark's arm around his chest. "Clark... loosen... breathe..." he choked out. 

"Right," Clark said, instantly loosening his hold on Lex so that he could breathe again, and the bald man breathed in deeply. "God, Lex, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, Clark, you were just holding me too tight." 

"No, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't get there in time to stop it," he said softly. "And I'm sorry I didn't get to kill him for you." 

Lex's hands dug into Clark's arms. "No, Clark. Never say that," he said, almost feverishly. "I don't want blood on your hands, not for my sake." 

Clark shook his head stubbornly. "Nobody's going to hurt you like that, ever again. I promise you, Lex, I'll make sure of it." 

"He's dead now," Lex said unnecessarily. 

"I'm glad." 

Lex shivered at the steel in Clark's voice. "Oh, Clark, what have I done to you?" He looked down at his own pale hands over Clark's tanned skin. "Have I taught you how to hate?" 

"No, I knew that before you came into my life, Lex. You can't blame yourself for that." He wrapped Lex up tighter in his embrace. "Love and hate go hand in hand. The more you love someone, the more you hate whomever hurts that person." Clark turned Lex so that he could reach his lover's lips. "I hate your father, too," Clark confessed. "Because he hurts you, too." He kissed Lex softly, trying to erase what Lex had told him. 

Lex returned the kiss, his fingers threading through Clark's hair and pushing him down on the couch. Clark moved, accommodating Lex until he was straddling Clark's thighs, looking down at him. "Do you want to hear the rest, Clark, or have you heard enough?" 

Clark shook his head. "I've heard enough. Is that why you left?" 

"Yes." Lex abruptly rolled off Clark. "I've been to the doctors and I'm waiting to hear back." He stood by the couch. 

Clark followed, again, sitting up on the side. "I don't care, Lex. I'm not going to get sick from you." 

"Clark, you don't know that. For all you know--" 

"Lex. I am not going to get sick from you. Trust me." Then Clark's expression turned grim. "It's my turn, Lex. My turn for confessions." 

"You mean, like how you crushed my telephone?" 

"No, it goes back further than that." 

"How far back?" 

"Peeling the roof off your Porsche and pulling you out." 

Lex paused with the vodka glass halfway to his mouth. "Do tell." 

"In 1989, Smallville was hit by a meteor shower." 

"I know this, Clark, I was caught in it." 

"One of the meteors that fell out of the sky that day was actually a small spaceship." 

"...spaceship?" Lex repeated. 

"Inside the spaceship was a little boy, perhaps four years old. No one knows for sure, it was a pure guess. During the shower, this little boy's ship caused a young couple's truck to flip over on their way home from the flower shop. As the truck lay flipped onto its roof, the man slipped out of the car and helped his wife out, and then they came upon this naked little boy, shivering in the hole where his ship had impacted. The young woman looked at her husband and wrapped the young child in a blanket and took him into their home. They adopted the boy, named him, raised him, and loved him like he was their own." 

"Clark?" Lex was staring at Clark, but the young man wasn't responding as he made his little recital. 

"The little boy grew up to be a big boy, and when he started school, it wasn't always easy being the biggest boy in class. Then one day, nothing else mattered because he found out he was different. He could do things that nobody else could, but he couldn't tell anybody except his mom and his dad. Three years after that, the grown up boy saved his first life. He was leaning on the bridge when a silver Porsche came barreling down the road like a bat out of hell and careened through the railing. The boy discovered something else about himself--he was pretty much invulnerable--and he couldn't let the driver of the car die. So he peeled back the roof of the car and pulled the driver out. Only the driver was dead, so the boy gave the driver CPR and brought him back to life. As soon as he touched the driver, however, he knew that there was something special about him, and the boy continued to be drawn to the driver over and over again, until finally, he told the driver that he loved him, and wanted to make love." Then he looked directly at Lex. "I think you know the rest of it, Lex. You can fill in the blanks, at any rate." 

Lex had come to kneel in front of Clark. "Clark. Is this story real?" 

"One hundred percent." He took the glass out of Lex's hand and broke it with a mere squeeze, and then held his uninjured hand up to Lex, who examined him thoroughly. "It's all true, Lex. Everything you thought, your projections, your investigations. It's. All. True." 

Lex's mind was whirling, trying to reconcile everything that Clark was telling him. Alien boy, from another world, crashing to the earth. Developing... super-powers, for lack of a better word. And... it was Clark. All Clark. "This... this was the secret?" Clark nodded. "My God, Clark, how did you manage to keep it inside so long?" 

A humorless smile. "Years of practice." 

"And you trust me with this... God, you trust me not to hurt you and use you." 

"That's exactly right. I do trust you, Lex." He bent his head to rest it on Lex's. "I trusted you with my secrets just like you trusted me with yours." He kissed the smooth scalp lightly. "Come back home with me, Lex. To Smallville. Please?" 

"I...the tests." 

"Lex, don't. I don't care. I love you. What do I have to do to prove that to you?" He nuzzled his lover's skin gently. "I told you, I won't be sick." Lex looked up at Clark, and Clark took his lips in a soft kiss. "Trust me." 

"I do." 

Those simple words were all that Clark needed, and he pulled Lex onto the divan, and then knelt on the floor beside him. His hands slipped under Lex's dress shirt, popping the buttons over the floor. Lex was going to protest, but Clark covered his mouth and took it in a kiss, swallowing the protest whole. His fingers found Lex's nipples and rubbed carefully, feeling the nubs hardening as Lex whimpered softly. Clark moved his mouth to Lex's throat, kissing the arch as he licked downward. Slowly he slipped Lex's shirt off, folding it over the side of the divan and straddling Lex's hips. "You're so beautiful, Lex, I missed you so much," Clark whispered as his hands worked at opening Lex's slacks. 

"Clark, wait, stop." Lex froze. Obediently, Clark stopped. Lex forced himself to relax; this was Clark who would never hurt him. He put his hands on Clark's and brought them back to his chest, and the warmth spread throughout his body. Clark's hands never went lower than his stomach, until Lex nodded his permission. Clark learned from the mistake last time, keeping Lex distracted with kisses and teasing licks until he was naked, slacks and briefs joining his shirt over the arm of the couch. "Clark..." 

Clark shivered. He'd never heard Lex whisper his name so achingly before, and he licked his palm, wrapping it around Lex's soft cock. "Trust me, Lex, please." Lex nodded, and Clark lowered his head to slowly engulf Lex's cock in his mouth. As his tongue worked along the length, he was thrilled to find Lex hardening, growing in his mouth. His fingers caressed Lex's balls, and he smiled when he felt a tremor shoot through Lex's body. He felt Lex's fingertips ghost across his face, and he looked up. "I love you," Clark whispered, and Lex moved on the couch, pulling himself to his hands and knees. "Lex?" he questioned softly. 

"I need you to do this, Clark. I need you to... erase what happened." Lex looked back at Clark over his shoulder. "I want you to do this." 

"All right, Lex." Clark smiled, and then stood up, quickly stripping off his own clothing and piling it messily next to Lex's. "I need to get something..." 

"Look in the bathroom," Lex said, hand stroking his cock. "If I know Bruce, what you need is in there." 

Clark ran to the bathroom, careful not to destroy anything in his haste. He opened the solid oak cabinets in there, and on the top shelf behind a stack of white hand towels were neatly stacked tubes of lubricant. Clark grabbed one of the tubes and ran back out to where Lex was waiting for him. "You were right," he said, moving to kneel behind Lex. "God... you're just... perfect, Lex." Clark's hands were shaking as he squirted the cold gel onto his fingers and warmed it between his hands. "Tell me if I do something wrong," he whispered, as his slick middle finger teased Lex's opening. The muscle clenched once, and then opened slightly as Lex relaxed his body, and Clark gently worked his finger in. 

Lex caught his lip between his teeth. Clark's slow penetration was what his body needed but it wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't sure what he wanted. He just wanted to stop seeing Jude's face when he closed his eyes. He relaxed further and his body rocked back, and a second finger slipped inside him. "Oh, Christ... Clark... fuck me now." 

"Lex, I haven't--" 

"I don't _care!_ " Lex snarled. "Do it now!" 

Something in the snarl touched an ember inside Clark, and he pulled his fingers from Lex's body, quickly slicking his cock and then positioning himself. He gripped Lex's hips and pushed forward. In a single stroke, his cock pushed inside and he was sheathed to the balls. 

Lex literally howled, not even recognizing the screams from his throat as human. He was full of Clark's hard flesh, his hips digging into the soft planes of Clark's hands, and he rocked back, telegraphing his need for movement. 

Clark grunted as he started to move inside his lover, slow and smooth strokes that quickly turned into a frantic pounding that shook the pale body beneath him. Lex was whimpering, crying out Clark's name, intertwined with choked pleas for harder, faster, and oh God just _more!_ Clark gave him more, edging his control back, giving Lex more than he'd ever done before. Lex was almost lunging back onto him now, his hips rolling as he rode the hard thrusts of Clark's cock inside him. 

_God yes this is it, this is Clark, this is all I never had and all I ever want,_ Lex thought as he was buffeted by Clark's frenzied pace. He pushed up with his hand, plastering his back against Clark's sweaty chest. Immediately one of Clark's hands left his hip and moved to his cock, stroking it fast and hard. "Too soon!" Lex cried out, but his body disagreed. His cock was iron in his lover's fist and Clark knew it. In their new position, each ramming thrust of Clark's cock slammed into Lex's prostate, and he couldn't hold on. He came hard, trembling as his seed drenched Clark's hand, coming in spurt after spurt. 

Clark shouted as Lex clenched around him. His own cock swelled inside his lover's body and he came, flooding Lex with his seed. He felt Lex collapsing, and pulled his spent lover against him, leaning back against the couch. "Clark... my beautiful, beautiful angel, I love you." 

* * *

As soon as they'd cleaned up and left Bruce's plane, Lex dropped his lover off at the LuthorCorp penthouse and let Clark start packing his things while he gathered files from his office. When he got back from the office, Clark had stacked the two suitcases by the door, and was waiting restlessly. "Clark?" 

"I just want you home, Lex. With me, where you belong." 

Lex opened his arms and Clark went to him willingly. "You don't regret it, Clark? Coming here for me, I mean? Finding out what happened?" 

"No. No Regrets." 

The End 

_Zero Consequences, Zero Regrets._

*"No Remorse, No Regrets, we don't care what it meant. Another day, another death, another sorrow, another breath."* \--Metallica, No Remorse 


End file.
